Surprises
by confessions of a band geek
Summary: Early one morning, Cameron surprises John.
1. surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own TSCC, or any of it's characters. I wish I owned John Connor though...drools

**  
**

**Surprises**

**  
**

I know I'm not suppose to feel this way about Cameron, especially because

she's...well...

She's a Terminator.

Ok, I said it. I admit it, she's a Terminator.

Do I feel better now?

Absolutely not.

Even though I know she's completely off limits, I can't help but notice the way her skirts hug her body in all the right places, they way her toned legs have a milky glow to them and the way her hair glistens in the Sun.

She's so gorgeous in so many ways and it makes me wonder...

Does the future me feel the same way? Does he ever have the urge to kiss her senseless? He must, right? Because technically we're the same person, so we must have the same feelings.

Has he ever wanted to bend her over and have his way with her the way I so desperately do?

I must be sick or something. This is not right, but I can't help feeling this way.

I wonder what mom would do if she found out. ...She'd probably kill me, well technically she can't kill me, because then the future would be completely annihilated.

She'd probably castrate me.

I'm not kidding. I wouldn't be surprised if she whipped out a saw and cut my dick off. She'd probably say, " You're safer this way John," and then I'd go around for the rest of my life humping furniture and other inanimate objects like a dog.

I've seen Cam naked before, that time when we did a time jump to 2007. But even though I saw her naked, I didn't really get a chance to look, to you know...admire.

I'm not a perv.

I swear I'm not.

I'm just a hormonal teenage boy that just happens to get an erection every time Cam bends over.

I obviously have to excuse myself to my room, so my mom won't notice.

She would castrate me, _she would_.

Cam and I have a little secret, something that we keep from mom. There was this little..._incident._

Yes, incident is a good word.

This happened one morning a couple of weeks ago. I got up early for once, mom was still asleep, so I wandered through the house.

But I paused at _her _door.

There was Cam, walking around her room..._topless_. And with her door WIDE open. What's she doing with her door open anyways?

I mean, I don't mind, but still.

So now, I'm gawking at her breasts. Her nice, full, breasts.

_I wonder if they feel __real?__ Are they made of Silicone? I wonder if they're soft... _

And then Cam noticed me.

I ran away as fast as possible and ran up to my room. I knew she was coming up after me, so I stuck a pillow between my legs to hide my growing erection.

"Are you alright?" Cameron asked while walking into my room now fully clothed.

I'm fine, just get away from me!" I said trying to evade her finger scan with no avail.

She pauses for a moment, computing and running diagnostics then said, "It seems you currently have an extremely high level of Testosterone. In other words, you have an erection John."

"What?" I say in horror.

Then comes that look, the look that makes me believe she's more than just a machine, then just a bunch of wires and circuits, then she looks at me with...

_Lust? _

It's as if she's looking at me the way I look at her, then she says," Don't be shy John. In the future I see your erections all the time." Cameron says as she pulls the pillow hiding my rigid staff away from me.

There it is, my erection is in total view. My boxers are sticking up and she's staring at it... **right at it. **

Then she licks her lips.

At this point, I'm holding onto what little grasp I have left of the real world. If she doesn't get out of here in about 10 seconds, I'm going to rip her clothes off and bang her until we're raw.

I'm in total shock when she lightly runs her hand up and down my dick and says, "You're still growing John. In the future, you're _7 inches_."

Then she pushed me back on the bed roughly and just when I thought I was going to get some action, she turned around and walked out leaving me wanting more.

That's it, that's our little secret from mom.

And boy, it's a good one.

**The End**

This is suppose to be a one-shot, but if enough of you guys like it, I might continue with another chapter.

Please Review! The button is just below, it only takes a minute

Confessions...


	2. The Closet

**Disclaimer: **Like I said before, I don't own Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles

**Surprises Chapter 2**

So it's been about 2 months since the "incident" and I haven't been able to keep Cam off my mind.  
We walk into the school together and I slow down so that I can get a good look at her tight ass. Of course some idiot walked into her and knocked all her stuff over, so of course she has to pick it up.

Oh Crap, she's bending over.

And here comes the erection...

******QUICK!** Think of something else, think of Mrs. Quale, the 80 yr. old history teacher wearing a bikini.

Wow...that is so wrong...

Mission accomplished...erection deflated.

Not only did I have my eyes on Cam's ass, but so did the rest of the high school's male population. Before anyone realized that I was staring at my 'sister's' ass, I quickly walked away towards my locker.

_Don't think about her ass...  
Don't think about her breasts...  
Don't think about her pus--_****

******SHIT**

So much for keeping my mind off her hot body.

I'm walking towards my first class and next thing I know, I'm being pulled into some sort of janitor's closet by Cam.

"What are you doing?" I yell as she clamps her hand over my mouth.

"John, we must be quiet. There is a potential threat in the vicinity. We must stay here for approximately 24 minutes and 14 seconds to avoid the threat." Cam said.

24 Minutes?? Right. There is no way that I will be able to keep my snake in the cage for that long if Cam's around.

I won't be able to do it.

"Why that specific amount of time?" I ask her.

"Because," she replies deadpan, "I said so."

It's at this point that I notice our body situation. She's got my pressed up against the door, with her erect nipples pressing firmly into my somewhat 2-pac (lol). She's got her leg wrapped around mine and she's breathing heavily onto my neck, causing all the little hairs to stand on end.

I can feel the heat from her core through my pants.

_She's sooo hot. Wow, it would be so nice to stick my..._****

**OK...BREATHE **John, don't forget to breathe.

Next thing I realize, Cam's grinding against me, she's rubbing her clit up and down my leg.

Shes teasing me, I know she is.

Now I'm rock hard. That was fast, it was in a second flat!

My mother's thoughts are running through my head, "She's a robot John, she can't be trusted..."

You know what? I don't care if she's a robot, I'm getting me some robot action, it might be the only action I ever get.

So I snake my hand underneath her shirt and before I know it, her lips are on mine. It starts out sweet and soon it's rough, with our tongues battling for control over one another.

Our kisses soon become more urgent, with our shirts discarded and somehow ending up in a pile on the floor. Cam has her bra and jeans on, so I move towards her jeans. I fumble with her zipper, having no previous experience with a girl. I stick my hand down her pants and I can feel the wetness through her lacy panties and I hastily move them to the side and quickly stick a finger deep into her steaming core. She emits a gasp I could have never believed to come from a robot.

I slowly push in a second finger, then a third. I can feel her body trembling with each finger I slip in.

Cam still has me pressed against the wall, and it doesn't seem like she wants to move.

With great ease, she undoes my jeans and has her hands down my boxers caressing my throbbing erection. This is different than last time. This time she has more urgency, more need, more...desire.

I can barely stand, she's rubbing me so fast and hard that I'm afraid I'm gonna shoot it all over her face.

I mean, it would be HOT, but can you imagine what other students would say if 'brother and sister' emerged from the janitor's closet with da fizz all over Cam's face??

That would NOT be a good scenario.

I already told you, Mom WOULD castrate me.

ANYWAYS, back to the steamy action going on in the janitor's closet...

Next thing I know, Cam's on her hand and knees with my dick in her mouth.

Now she's deep throating me, I seriously don't think I can last much longer...

THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

I stand her up away from my dick and pull her jeans and panties down and I roughly push her against the door.

Now it's my turn, I don't care if we're going to do it standing up, I'm getting some action today.

She looks ready, she's staring at me with those bright eyes. I walk towards her, I'm bringing my dick towards her opening, I'm an inch away from her pus-

Then she pushes me away.

I'm staring at her with disbelief. I can't believe it. What's going on? My dick is sticking straight out, wanting Cam, I'm not even thinking straight anymore. I will bang her in front of the whole school if I have to.

"Cam! What's going on? I almost yell

"It has been 24 minutes and 14 seconds, it is safe to venture out into the hallway again." she simply states

I watch her put her clothes back on, I watch her slip her lacy pink panties back on, covering the thing I so desperately needed.

_Was she just playing with me?  
Was she just using me to pass the time?_

She turns to look at me, now fully clothed and says, "wait approximately 48 seconds before venturing outside to avoid suspicion." she says

Just before she opens the door to leave, she turns around and looks at me and says, "John...I'd like to continue from where we left off sometime soon."

And then she walks out.

"Me too," I say to myself, "me too."  
**  
****End of Chapter 2**

Ok, there will definitely be a 3rd chapter and don't worry. John WILL get his action, don't worry, it's coming soon.  
How'd you guys like it? Please review, it only takes a minute!!


End file.
